Kissing In the Rain
by notecrafter
Summary: Percy tries, and for once doesn't fail, to take Annabeth away from the war a little while. Mostly Annabeth's POV.


**A/N This story is mostly Annabeth's POV because I felt that it would be the best person to write from, for this particular story.**

* * *

**I never thought that you  
Would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around  
And you knocked me off the ground from the start  
You put your arms around me...**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**

**Christina Perri, "Arms"**

* * *

**Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**

**Christina Perri, "A Thousand Years"**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Don't get me wrong, being a demigod is awesome. Sometimes, though, I just want to sleep in and have my biggest worry be if my girlfriend hates me, not that I might get killed by the "earth" itself. Life just has to be mean to me and give me a bunch of freaky prophecies while I **still **have to worry about my girlfriend punching me. I just want one day with Annabeth that doesn't end in me pulling out riptide. The last time a tried to do that a demonic cheerleader and Rachel happened.

So sue me for trying to be happy. I decided to take Annabeth around New York City on an actual date. Sadly, its autumn, and if we tried to go during the summer we would be at Camp. Truthfully though, I think the Big Apple can be pretty when it's misty and just rained.

"You want to do what?" Annabeth asked me as I called her.

"Ya know, we could like hang out and take a walk in Central Park on a date or something." I stuttered to Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson, are you asking me out on a date?" Annabeth asked me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I am, Annabeth Chase." I replied, grinning crookedly even though she couldn't see me.

"Bring cologne or like Mist or something, after all, you are the most smelly demigod out there." Annabeth instructed me. It sounded like she was boasting about me being the most powerful demigod. My girlfriend being proud of me, that feels good.

"Yes, mother." I said to Annabeth jokingly.

"Oh shut up sea weed brain, I'll be ready in ten, bye." Annabeth said as she hung up the phone.

**Annabeth's POV**

"The park is beautiful." I told Percy as we strolled hand in hand down a path in Central Park. The trees were evenly spaced around us, though people were not. Most people walk down the more open, shorter paths when they visit Central Park.

"It really is beautiful, Annabeth. Even though it's about to rain." Percy told me as he looked at the overcast sky.

"What?" I asked as rain drops started drop down around me. Not a single rain drop actually touched me though. It soon was pouring, and I was still dry. All around me it was raining cats and dogs, but right around me it was dry. I looked up, nothing was obstructing the rain. I looked over at Percy.

He was smiling gently, stepping even closer to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"You don't need an umbrella when you have me." He whispered to me as he pulled me in for a hug. Percy pressed his lips to my ear. _Oh, my heart just melted. Sea weed brain is being romantic! Gods kill me now, I don't deserve this..._ I thought as I wrapped my arms around him. I pulled back ever so slightly to look into his eyes, and the smoldering look I found in those emerald-green orbs just about pushed me over the edge. I brought my lips to his and inhaled.

He tasted of the sea and summer, just like he always does, no matter the weather. Our lips blended together, locked like two puzzle pieces. It felt amazing to be kissing Percy like this, no interruptions, no war hanging over us. Just a peace before a storm, we are in the eye of the hurricane.

Everything about the kiss screamed _love, devotion, honesty..._ My heart started speeding up. Percy's arm are wrapped around me and I feel protected, loved and well... home. I want to take a picture of this moment and keep it forever, so I can remember how I was barely breathing because I didn't want to stop.

We both pulled back for air at the same time, and we pressed our lips to each other's, I inhaled Percy's exhale. One breath shared. I could here the rain falling around me, a few drops were hitting me once in a while. I guess I'm distracting Percy a little bit, but by the way he's kissing me back, I don't think he minds.

"Percy." I whispered against his lips before we started kissing again. "Let it rain, I always dreamed I would get kissed really slowly in the rain." I whispered to him. Standing in the pouring rain not caring just because it feels so good was always one of my ideas of how love was, and is. Slowly, more and more rain fell and soon we were both drenched.

I pulled Percy to me and our lips were wet and slippery. The rain poured down ferociously, and we didn't care. We just kissed and kissed and kissed.

"Annabeth, do you have a band-aid? Because I just scraped my knees falling for you." Percy said to me.

"Nice try, Percy. I saw that on your phone and its improper to start a sentence with 'because'." I told him as I rolled my eyes. All he did was shake his head and smile. Naturally, that smile was earth-shakingly gorgeous so I was forced to continue to kiss him.

Eventually, my knees were stiff my feet were sore, my tongue was throbbing and my lips were swollen. We continued walking while holding each other after Percy noticed me trying to flex my knees. While we walked, Percy shook his feet and stretched his arms to show me I wasn't the only tired one.

By now, the cold had seeped into my bones, even though I was dry under my rain coat. We found a café after we walked out of the entrance of Central Park. We sat at a two-chaired table close to the door. Percy moved his chair over so he could wrap his arms around my shoulders, even though I felt him shiver too. I kissed his cheek and Percy smiled warmly at me. That smile warmed up my heart, if not my body.

I looked up to find a lady around sixty looking at us.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you don't see true love that often, and darlings, you two have it. I can tell because you, son, couldn't sit across from this lady here, you had to sit right next to her so you could warm even though you are freezing cold. Like it would physically pain you to not be right next to her. You, young lady, flinched every time that young man there shivered. Like you couldn't stand him being even the least bit uncomfortable. The look in both of your eyes speaks volumes in itself. How long have you to been together?" The lady asked.

Percy cleared his throat. "We've known each other for five years and have been dating for two." He answered her with a warm smile.

"It took you three years to ask out this lovely lady here? Why would you hesitate with a girl like this?" She asked. I blushed and looked to Percy.

"Yeah, baby. Why did ya wait?" Percy pursed his lips, arching his eyebrows and looking at me. I answered the lady without removing my eyes from his face.

"He was unsure of his feelings towards me. As crazy as it seems, we started out as friends. He didn't realize his feelings until I had already realized mine, and I was too scared of loosing him to try and say anything. I would take him any way I could get." I told her. Percy looked at me sadly.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I can be pretty dense sometimes. Know this though, I love you." He told me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I looked back to the lady.

The lady glanced at the clock. "My goodness its getting late! I just was too interested in you two! I wish you happiness and love always." The lady said as she started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Percy called, the lady paused without turning around.

"We don't even know who you are!" I told her.

The lady turned around and smiled at us.

"You know who I am." She said to us. I noticed that her perfume smelled like roses...

**A/N Who do you think the lady is? Put your answer in your review and I will PM you if you are right. If you are wrong, I will not PM you unless you ask me to.**


End file.
